pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiUltimateChallengeRockz Style)
SuperMarioandLuigiUltimateChallengeRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Chyrsanthemum (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Bill - Goldenrod (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Willie MacDougal (The Simpsons) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Wally Walrus (The Woody Woodpecker Show) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (Mr. Men) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Grumpy Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiUltimateChallengeRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiUltimateChallengeRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiUltimateChallengeRockz Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiUltimateChallengeRockz Style) - Slappy Squirrel We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiUltimateChallengeRockz Style) - Cheer Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiUltimateChallengeRockz Style) - Willie MacDougal My Bad *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiUltimateChallengeRockz Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiUltimateChallengeRockz Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperMarioandLuigiUltimateChallengeRockz Style) - Transcripts Category:SuperMarioandLuigiUltimateChallengeRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG